


What do you see?

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Aurors, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mirror of Erised, One Shot, Ron/Hermione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Pureblood society doesn't take too well to anyone who deviates from the norm. New Pureblood society is starting to accept the difference that divided them in the past.  Draco is caught in the middle of his desires and his fears. Based on a tumblr post, see notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you see?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this text post: http://thescalexwrites.tumblr.com/post/130040895872/ourloveislegendrarry-you-know-youre-fucked

“Tell me again, Draco, why you want to be an Auror?”

Draco did not shift under that stare, nor did he sigh as he began to patiently explain his reasons again, “My father is gone, Acting Minister Shacklebolt,” He said calmly and politely, wincing a bit as his original interviewer, Dawson, dug fingers into his forearm. “Fled to the mainland, beyond the reach of the Wizengamot, my family name is in ruins because of him, half of my family's properties seized as… I don’t even know why they were taken, and I wish the chance to make up for the things I did as a child held under the threat of death.” He smiled then, pale and wan. “It was either this, or train to be a healer, and while I am incredible at potions; I’m absolutely pants at healing spells.”

Draco watched Kingsley’s lips twitch into a smile. “Let him go, Dawson.”

“But sir!”

“I can handle a seventeen year old boy if he tries anything. Dawson, you’re dismissed.” Kingsley’s tone was final.

Dawson glared daggers that promised torture at draco, who rolled his eyes and settled into his chair when the door clicked. “Why did you want to speak with me alone? I’ve already told you why I-”

Kingsley held up a hand to stop him, “Relax, Draco. You looked like to had more to tell me.”

Draco _did_ fidget this time. “Look. I just have to prove myself, alright? I can’t get by on my inheritance and moving about in pureblood circles.” Then he eyed Kingsley, weighing his next words. “Besides, if I stay where I’m at I’m going to be expected to _marry_ some pureblood witch and I need to stay away from the society until...” he trailed off, thinking he may have given away too much.

Kingsley stared at him for a moment before recognition flared in his eyes. “I _see_.” he murmured. “Don’t worry, Draco. Your secret is safe with me. Welcome to the trainee program. Your first classes start a week from now with all the other applicants.”

Draco gaped at him, “Just like that?”

Kingsley laughed a deep laugh right from his belly. “Oh no, young Master Malfoy, nothing is ever ‘just like that’ and you’ll see why when you’re assigned a partner.”

\---

Years later, as Draco huddled in a miserable cell in the back of some lunatic’s basement, he realized that Kingsley had been warning him. “Stupid,” He muttered. “Shoulda turned and ran when he said that.”

“Silence!” A potion vial crashed against the bars and the glass tinkled to the ground as his jailer turned to face him. “You will be silent or I _will_ kill you. A corpse will lure him here just as well as you can alive.” 

Draco sneered. “Well, why don’t you go ahead and do it, then?” 

“Silence, I said!” Draco heard a warble that meant the polyjuice the man had drunk was starting to wear off and he leaned forward, eager to see the man’s true face. The black bled from the man’s hair and turned a ghastly white. The young, full face started to wrinkle like an old apple and when the transformation had reversed, all unknown to his assailant, Draco could hardly breathe.

“Jareis Carrow,” he hissed. “You know, Jareis, we’ve been looking for you.” He said, conversationally. “You’ve led the ministry on quite a witch hunt.” He laughed at his own phrasing and caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. “Well, it's time for us to be going.”

“What are you babbling about, traitor?” Jareis turned back to his potions table and Draco saw him catch a glimpse of his own face in the mirror, “No!?” he howled and scrambled for his flask of polyjuice.

“ _Incarcerous!”_

Jareis looked up at the shouted spell and shrieked, his aging body unable to dodge out of the way fast enough and he opened his mouth to recite another spell but a quick _silencio_ shut him up.

“You’re late.” Draco said dryly to his rescuer.

A swirl of robes and a thump of boots to the floor and his partner grinned at him from beyond the bars. “I’m right on time, and you know it. We had to wait til the polyjuice wore off.”

“Yes, well.” Draco grumbled and stood up. “Can I have my wand back, and can you get me out of here?”

“Course!” 

Draco sighed in relief as the bars of the cell swung open and massaged his wrists after the manacles fell off. “Thanks.” he took his wand back with a quick smile and cast another _incarcerous_ at Jareis. Draco took in the whole and well form of his partner with a sigh of relief. “No guards?”

“Not a one!” he replied cheerfully.

“ _Amazing_ ,” he drawled to the bound form on the floor. “You couldn’t even be bothered to set one guard? Did you really think this plan was going to work?” Draco shook his head, “ _Mobilicorpus_ ,” He floated the bound criminal in front of him, “You really should have brought backup to capture Harry Potter.”

\-----

“Potter,” Draco leaned back in his office chair as Harry wrote up his part of the report, “How is it that everything seems to fall apart with you around?”

“Hmm?” Harry looked up from his writing and raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“This was supposed to be an easy tag and bag mission,” Draco started. “We go in, we manacle him, we come home. Instead,” he took a deep steadying breath, “Instead, I get locked in a cell for almost two days while we wait on him to forget a dose of polyjuice potion so it can wear off. Why couldn’t we have just manacled him and _then_ waited?”

“Reasons.” Harry grinned at him, “We had to be sure we had the right mark, and if we captured him and he turned out to be the wrong one…” Harry shrugged.

“Then we would have apologised and paid him reparations and gone _on_ with our lives.” Draco threw a wad of parchment at him in exasperation. “This isn’t the first time, either.” he accused.

Harry blinked at him.

“The raid on the Rosier’s,” Draco said ticking it off on his hand, “That rogue wandmaker that was using human parts, the potioneer who was harvesting human parts by force, the-”

“Fine!” Harry laughed, “What’s your point?”

“That every single mission with you goes pear shaped.” He sat up and leaned forward in his chair, “I don’t know what it is, but even simple arrests go wrong in some way.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“What about that time we got called in to arrest a drunk in The Leaky Cauldron on one of our first missions and we ended up needing to obliviate twelve different muggles because he started firing jelly legs jinxes at them?” Draco retorted.

“Fluke,” Harry shrugged and went back to his report work.

“Creepy fellow propositioning and harassing women in diagon alley that turned out to be a death eater we missed?”

“Uhh… happenstance?”

“Three different women, all who appeared unconnected, showing up in places they weren’t meant to be with no memory of how they got there that ended up being connected to a larger unsolved missing persons case?” Draco fixed Harry with a glare.

“Are you going to list off every case we’ve been on?” Harry threw the wad of parchment back at him good naturedly.

“No, but it might be more beneficial to list the cases that things actually went _right_ on.” Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to reply when a head of shaggy head of red hair poked through the open doorway. “Harry, mate!”

“Ron,” Harry said warmly and put down his quill. “Will you tell this berk that things don’t go wrong on missions simply because I’m his partner?”

Ron looked very solemnly at Harry. “One word, mate. Hogwarts.”

Harry scoffed at him, “I had a homicidal maniac after me. You can’t blame me for that one.”

“No one was blaming you for anything,” Ron laughed, “Come on though, I made dinner and ’Mione threatened to come get you herself if you missed it.” he beamed.

“The heavens forfend I offend the pregnant woman,” Harry stood and stretched. “See you Monday, Malfoy.” 

“Mhmm,” Draco nodded. “See you Monday.” Draco turned back to his report, twirling his quill between his fingers. After a few scratches to the parchment, he shoved it away irritably and took his cloak and headed for the Manor.

He apparated from the designated point in the ministry and smiled as he felt the warmth of the wards envelop him. He handed his cloak off to a squeaking house elf and called, “Mother?”

“In the solar, darling.” 

Draco smiled at his mother and kissed her hand before he flopped into a chair and she returned to her contemplation of the stars. 

“Don’t flop, dear. You’re a Malfoy and Malfoys do not flop.”

She sounded so much like she had when he was a small boy that he laughed and straightened in his chair. “Of course mother.”

“How has work been lately?” she asked him.

“Same as usual,” he grumbled. “Stupid Potter and his stupid luck.”

She turned away from the stars and frowned at him, “What do you mean, Draco? What happened _this_ time?”

Draco launched into a slightly exaggerated tale of how they had captured Jareis carrow and ended it with flinging his arms in the air, “And to top it all off, mother, he is _unaware_ of the effect his presence has on things. None of the other Aurors seem to have problems like this. It is simply intolerable.” He sulked.

“If it is intolerable, dear one, why have you remained his partner for so many years? Surely you can put in a request to change partners?” She raised her eyebrows at him.

He blinked at her, the notion of changing partners deeply disturbed him for some reason. _You know the reason_ a small part of his mind whispered treacherously and he ruthless squashed it. “I think I will do that,” he mused.

“Take one more mission with him, Draco.” She smiled at him. “If it all goes wrong again, then put in the request.”

“Of course, mother. Just one more.”

\-----

“Alright, you two.” Dawson, now head Auror, peered down at the two of them and frowned. “This _should_ be an easy mission. An artifact of great magical power has been stolen from the Ministry and we need you two to retrieve it. Get past the traps, disable them, shrink the artifact and get out. Any questions?”

“And what particular artifact are we looking for, Sir?” Harry tilted his head to the side and Draco shoved aside his irrational urge to brush the other man’s bangs out of the way of his eyes.

“You’ll know it when you see it, Auror Potter.” Dawson said dismissively.

“With all due respect, sir,” Harry said. not sounding respectful at all, “We might be able to retrieve the item better if we know what it is.”

Dawson glared, “Fine. You’re after a mirror.”

Harry sucked in a breath through his teeth. “How did they get it?”

“We have no idea. We thought it was safe with the Unspeakables but somehow…” he shook his head.

Draco peered back and forth between them a moment, “Is anyone going to tell me exactly what it is we’re after?”

“Its called the Mirror of _Erised_ and it shows you your heart’s greatest desire.” Harry said very seriously. “I found it in my first year.” He stopped and swallowed, “It showed me my parents and later it was the key to getting the Philosopher’s stone and keeping it out of the hands of Quirrell who had Voldemort on his head all year.”

Draco’s mouth fell open. “Excuse me?” But he held up a hand when harry opened his mouth again. “Let me get this straight.” He put his fingers to his mouth a moment before he started speaking. “You. As an eleven year old child with no magical background faced down the Dark Lord who had been _living_ on… wait. Is that why he always wore those turbans?” He groaned when Harry nodded. “And yet you managed to not only survive, but get the _Philosopher’s stone_. How?”

“Blood protection from my mother.” Harry replied. “Same thing that kept him from killing me the first time. Quirrel went to touch me and he kind of… turned to ash. Besides,” Harry smiled, “I wasn't alone. I had Ron and Hermione.”

Draco massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Have you thought of going to a mind healer, Potter?”

“No?” Harry blinked at him, “I’m fine. Anyway. The mirror is dangerous. So when we find it, I need you to let me handle it because it overwhelms everyone who looks at it for the first time.”

Draco groaned, “I’ll take care of the curses. I’m sure this thing is going to be trapped and I’m a better cursebreaker than you are.”

harry nodded his agreement, “Of course! As long as you let me handle the mirror, like I said.”

Draco sighed, “Yes, yes. Shall we?”

Harry turned back to Dawson, “Apparition coordinates, sir?”

Dawson rattled them off, a strange look on his face. Draco inclined his head, took a deep breath, and disappeared with the sharp crack of apparition.

Harry popped in right beside him and staggered into him a bight before straightening and peering at the house. “What can you see?” he murmured close to Draco’s ear.

Draco tried to keep from flinching and muttered “ _Aperio_ _incantatio_ ,” pointing his wand at his eyes. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before he opened them again and peered at the magic surrounding the house. “Wards,” he said, the soft golden shimmer of them surrounding the property, “Nothing too extensive though. Mostly shielding.” The colors swirled in his vision and he blinked to steady them, “Two curses on the door. One will liquify your organs and the other one is hidden just below it and will cramp all of your muscles up.”

Harry let out a low whistle. “They didn’t want anyone getting in, did they? Those would have completely tripped up someone less competent than you.” Harry laid a warm hand on his back and this time he shrugged the hand off without even so much as a shiver.

“Tripped up, Potter?” Draco snorted, “They would have completely murdered someone. Now, shush. I need to concentrate.” He poked at the wards a bit with his magic and whispered, “ _Fenestra_.” and with that small hole he reached a little farther to the two spells on the door, “ _Idcirco praecipio tibi ut caderet_.” He watched the spell slither from around the handle of the door and fall to the ground before it disappeared and then he set his shoulders and took apart the second one. When that one finally faded he straightened up and turned to smile at harry. “After you.” he gestured grandly at his hole in the wards.

Harry flashed him a quick grin an scurried across the lawn, Draco hot on his heels. As soon as Draco slipped through the hole, the breach collapsed, leaving the wards intact. They buzzed harshly against his skin but there was no alarm. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and gave Harry a thumbs up.

Together, each eyeing the house warily, they entered into the reception area. The spellsight wavered in Draco’s vision for a moment before he looked up and to the left. “Upstairs. Left. It’s up there.”

Harry gave him a grim nod of satisfaction and together they picked their way up the stairs, disabling physical traps and curses along the way.

Draco bit back a yell as an innocuous tripping jinx that he missed nearly flung Harry headlong into something that would have eaten his skin away like acid. He lurched forwards himself, clutching at the back of Harry’s robes with desperation. Harry fell back against him and they stood there, tangled together, for one moment before Harry peeled himself off and led the way.

Draco shook his head, bemused, and followed after.

As they rounded a corner Draco saw it. There were no traps around it, nothing more magical than the mirror itself, which blazed in his spell sight. “ _Finite_.” he muttered, putting an end to the incantation and studying the mirror. From its clawed feet to its ornate golden frame it screamed wealth and privilege at him. It would not have looked out of place in his manor. He peered at the inscription at the arch of the frame. “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,” He murmured.

“I show not your face, but your hearts desire.” Harry whispered behind him.

Then Draco looked into the glass and what he saw both fascinated and horrified him. He stood, rooted, staring into the face of his partner. Harry smiled at him, a deep, warm, and loving smile and took a box out of his pocket. With an even bigger grin, the figure in the mirror dropped to one knee and opened the box.

Inside was a wedding ring.

Draco tore his gaze away from the mirror, falling to his knees and shivering violently and Harry, the real Harry, stared at him in complete shock before reaching out and shrinking the mirror ands putting it in his pocket. He knelt before Draco, presumably to try and help him up but Draco couldn’t stand the parallel sight and fled.

He tore down the stairs to Harry’s startled shout of “Draco!” but he could not stop, he had to get out. His flight took him straight into the middle of a room with a cabinet, whose door had opened. In horror, he looked down to see Harry on bended knee, yet again. He shouted and Harry darted in front of him with a strange expression, yelling “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” at the now hazy form of a dementor.

Harry turned to face Draco, lips parted to ask the question that Draco was not prepared to answer when, “ _Stupify!_ ” Harry’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he slumped to the floor.

Draco immediately flung himself into battle-mind, rolled, and came up with his wand firing curses at the Wizard who’d brought down his partner. A spot on the floor exploded next to him and he snarled and fired, “ _Reducto!”_ which unfortunately missed his target.

“ _Arresto momentum!”_

Draco darted behind an obscenely patterned couch to avoid _that_ particular spell. With a whispered “ _Mobilicorpus_ ,” he floated Harry’s unconscious body to him, to keep it from their attacker. He heard incoherent sputtering noises and smiled grimly before firing another _reducto_ over the arm of the couch.

That is, until the arm of the couch exploded around him and he hurriedly shouted “ _Rennervate!_ ” at Harry before flattening himself to the floor and pointing his wand at his enemy's shoes. _Now, remember_ Kingsley’s voice came back to him from training, _Always use spells they won’t expect._ Draco smirked, “ _Colloshoo_.”

His attacker thumped to the floor, trying to rip his feet off of the carpet they were now hopelessly stuck to.

“Draco?” Harry had finally come ‘round and Draco nearly dropped his wand in his efforts to get Harry up into a sitting position. 

“I’m here.” He told himself that Harry calling him by name meant nothing.

Harry shook his head and his eyes cleared and he wobbled to his feet to stare at their attacker. “Unspeakable Morris?” He narrowed his eyes. “ _Incarcerous_.” 

“Safe with the Unspeakables, hmm?” Draco chuckled.

“I’ll tell Dawson.” Harry turned to face him, “Are you alright? I saw the-” He cut off when Draco shook his head violently. “Alright. Later then.” He pulled the unspeakable to side-along, and disappeared with the man. His eyes promised a lengthy conversation after the reports were filed.

Draco did not plan to be around for that and he took a deep breath and apparated straight to Dawson’s office. 

“What are you doing here, Malfoy? Did you finish the mission?” Dawson was on his feet in an instant.

“We did. Potter has the culprit and the mirror and I need a leave of absence.” Draco prayed to every deity that may or may not exist.

“Granted.” Dawson sounded oddly subdued. “It's about time you took a vacation, Malfoy. You haven’t had a single one since you started here.”

Draco nodded, snapped a salute with his wand, and disappeared to the Manor with that ever present _crack_ of apparition.

\-----

After a week of rather skillfully avoiding his mother’s questions, or so he thought, she ambushed him at dinner.

“Draco, dear.” She put her fork down and smoothed the napkin she had in her lap.

“Yes, mother?” Draco smiled and set his fork to the side as well/

“Why have you not been back to work?”

Draco froze. “Uh. I took a small leave of absence.” he explained, hesitantly.

“Does it have anything to do with Harry? Did something go wrong?” She leaned across the interval between them and laid her hand gently on his wrist. “Talk with me, Draco. Tell me what’s wrong. Was he hurt?”

Draco eyed Narcissa in confusion. “N-no?”

“Right, right.” She mumbled to herself, “You wouldn’t be here if he _had_ been.”

“Mother, what _are_ you talking about?”

She fixed him with a determined expression, “I’m talking about your obvious feelings for Harry Potter.”

Draco felt the world drop out from under him. “I,” he protested weakly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Draco. I am not stupid. Don’t ever make the mistake of thinking I am, please.”

He flushed. “Sorry.”

“What happened on your last mission?” She asked him. “What went so wrong that you’ve take a leave of absence from him?”

“From work,” Draco corrected her and the cleared his throat. “We ah,” his ears pinked a bit, “We recovered and artifact. There was a boggart.”

“Oh dear.” She leaned forwards. “Was it Him? Or was it something else?”

“It was something else.” Draco had a flash of inspiration. “It was you, mother. Dead on the floor.”

She leaned back in her chair and fixed him with a steady gaze. “Draco Lucius Malfoy. Stop lying to your mother.”

Draco squirmed under her stare and then the entire story burst out of him in a rush. “And I just _can’t_ , Mother. You more than anyone knows how our social circles feel about that sort of thing and I…” he trailed off as he realized she was smiling.

She very calmly got up from her seat and stepped around the corner of the table to enfold him in a warm, vaguely floral scented hug. “Oh, my poor Draco. Your father taints you, still.”

Draco swallowed very hard and said very softly, “Mum?”

She pulled back to look at him. “Listen to me, my dragon. The world is changing. The pureblood society that your father and I moved through is crumbling. Your friends will support you. I know they will. You can let go of your fear and chase your desire.” She cupped his face with one hand. “Go. Owl him. Do not let him misunderstand any further. You would not be made poorer by having Harry Potter as a husband.”

“So you really think that I…”

“What?” She laughed, “That you love him? That you have a chance with him? That you’re _worthy_ of him? Yes to all three, my darling son. Go. The dinner will keep. I’ll have the house elves bring it to you when you are done.”

Draco nodded, feeling a bit numb, as he strode upstairs and put quill and ink to parchment, asking Harry to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron.

\--------

Draco took in a deep breath when Harry slid into the booth across from him. “Harry,” he started.

“No.” Harry held up a hand. “I know what you saw. No need to get defensive. You have my solemn word, I’ll nev-”

“Would you just listen?” Draco hissed leaning over the table. “Just listen. All right?”

“All right, Draco. I’ll listen.” harry held up his hands in a mollifying gesture.

Draco ran his hand through his hair a few times and took another deep breath. “Do you want to know what I saw in the mirror?” And he inhaled deeply again when harry nodded. “The same as what the boggart showed me.”

Harry sat there, still and silent for a few minutes that seemed like an eternity. “What?”

“I… saw you.” Draco struggled to get the words out before he sighed and pulled out a pocket pensive and the memory itself. “Here. Just look.”

Harry gave him a long, steady look before he dipped his face into the swirling liquid. Another few agonizing minutes later and he surfaced out of the memory with a smile. “I see. Are you going you tell me why what you saw in the mirror terrifies you as well?”

Draco rubbed his face with one hand. “It has a lot to do with how I was raised. Pureblood society, the kind _I_ grew up in, you get out of Hogwarts, you marry someone with the right breeding, and you perpetuate your line.” Then he nodded, remembering, “And you make sure that you form the right alliances with the right families.”

Harry blinked at him. “And what about finding happiness or finding love?”

“Love will come with time. Or so I was told.” he steepled his fingers. “The three worst things in Pureblood society are muggleborns, half bloods, and queers.” He almost choked on the last word.

“In a land of magic and wonder and in some respects wizards are no better than the muggles.” Harry tilted his head. “What would they do, if they knew?”

Draco shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. “If it were what it had been in the past? If my father were still around? The best I could hope for would be to be disowned. The worst,” he shook his head, “I probably would have been killed in a ‘tragic’ accident.”

Harry hummed thoughtfully and reached across the intervening space between them and Draco's breath shuddered to a stop as the green-eyed man across from him took his hand and said, “I think I _would_ like to date you. You have to promise to get along with the Weasleys though.” he grinned.

Draco laughed, “Harry. I can get along with _anyone_.”

“Well, you get to prove it tonight.” Harry leered at him. “We’re going to The Burrow for dinner.”

\--------

“Mother!” Draco banged the door to the manor house open and dropped his cloak to the floor with the scoldings of a house elf following him. “Mother!” he called out again, a little wild about the eyes.

“Draco, dear heart. Please calm down, I’m in the dining room.”

Draco burst into the room and flung himself into a chair, hiding his eyes with his hands. “Mother, I need your help.”

“Of course, Draco. Anything.” 

He peeked at her from between his fingers and slumped into the chair. “Mother I have dinner tonight.”

“With Harry?” She leaned forward, a gentle smile on her face.

Draco nodded miserably. “And _Weasley’s_.” He said in his most despairing tone.

The gentle smile morphed into something brimming with glee and his mother laughed.

“It’s not funny.” he mumbled.

“Draco. You are a twenty-nine year old man and you are worried about a dinner with what may become future family?” She laughed again. “My poor, poor dragon. You will be fine. I promise.”

“How can you promise that?” He straightened in the chair.

“You are stronger than negative opinions. You will make it through the dinner, and you will impress harry’s family.” She smirked at him. “Though, the next dinner you are invited to, I want for you to express your desire to see me come with you two. I will need to interact with them on a more friendly setting as well.” She tapped her finger on her cheek, “Going to their place for dinner places them in a position of power, Draco. They haven’t forgotten the pureblood traditions, though they were branded as blood traitors. Molly and Arthur will understand, and their eldest two probably will as well. They will appreciate the gesture.”

Draco took a deep, steadying breath, “If you’re sure, mother.” Then he moaned and covered his face again. “What am I going to _wear_?”

\-------

Draco stood rather stiffly next to Harry in some of his more casual, yet still finely made, clothing. “Are you sure they're not going to hex me?” Draco rounded on Harry as they began their walk up to the door of the Burrow.

“The twins might try to prank you,” Harry said very seriously, “Don’t eat anything unless you’ve seen it come from Molly’s hands.”

Draco stared at him before he shook himself a bit like a wet dog, “I can do that.” Then he bit his lip and damn it all, Harry didn’t seem to be nervous in the slightest, “Can I hold your hand?” He blurted, immediately mortified.

Harry flashed him a quick grin before he twined their fingers together and tugged Draco up to the door. “You'll be fine.” And then he knocked on the door.

“Harry!” the door flung open to reveal Ron’s face. “It's good to see you…” he blinked. “Why is Malfoy here?” then he looked down. “Why are you holding hands?” Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ron had already made a pained expression, “Merlin’s testicles, you two got cursed together? Bad luck. You’ll behave though, won’t you Malfoy?”

Draco fought the urge to sigh dramatically and instead rounded on Harry. “You didn’t tell them.” It was not a question.

Harry grinned cheekily at him, “I thought I’d give you that honor.”

Draco turned back to Ron, an absolutely awed and stunned expression on his face, “Harry and I are dating.”

Ron blinked and then glowered at Harry, “He tellin’ the truth?”

“He is.” Harry turned his grin on Ron.

Ron muttered something under his breath and stomped into the house, leaving the front door open. “Harry’s here, mum!” He bellowed.

Harry stepped inside and tugged Draco in after him. “You’re going to be fine.” He repeated and Draco just tightened his hold when the Weasley Matriarch came into view. She took in the situation with one glance, stiffened, and then smiled warmly at both of them.

“Draco, Harry, do come in and sit down, dears. I’m just about to put everything on the table, you’re just in time.”

Draco relaxed a smidgen and smiled back. “That sounds lovely Lady Weasley, thank you.”

He could see her fighting back a smile, “That’s not necessary dear. Just call me Molly.” She turned to Harry. “The same goes for you too, young man.”

“Of course, Mrs Weasley.”

She rolled her eyes at him and bustled off to the kitchen.

Harry tugged on his hand and pulled him out back to where the tables had been set up and decorated. The entirety of the Weasley family sat around that table and Draco froze when they all stopped to stare right at him.

Harry tightened his hold on Draco’s hand and leaned in close to whisper something when a loud wolf-whistle cut across the yard. Draco nearly blushed to see the youngest weasley, Ginny, leering at him as she whistled again.

Draco jumped when he heard a voice on his left and there stood one of the Twins. "Look at them brother of mine."

"Oh yes, look." From Harry’s right.

"What is it with Harry always attracting the pretty ones?" The first asked.

"Well, he does have the best luck." The second replied.

"True, true." The left one sighed

"Harry, old bean." The right one leaned on Harry and grinned.

"How’s the snogging?" They both asked at once.

Harry grinned back at both of them, “Oh. I’ll let you know when we do.” He winked.

Draco drew himself up and fixed Harry with the mother of all stink-eyes. “You’ll do no such thing, Potter!”

Harry looked as if he would say something but was interrupted by Arthur Weasley coming to join them. The twins slipped off, back to the table, and their father smiled at both of them. “Welcome, welcome. You boys brought your appetites, I hope.”

Draco detached himself from harry long enough to give Arthur a formal bow and the right words. “Lord Weasley,” He began, “I thank you for the invitation to your home and for the hospitality you and your family have shown me here tonight.” The he straightened and snagged Harry’s hand again.

Arthur laughed, “I appreciate the old words, Draco Malfoy. You are welcome in my home and hearth. But please,” there was a pained expression now, “Arthur is just fine. Leave the Lord nonsense out of it.”

Draco fought his own smile, “Thank you, Arthur.”

“Now, come, come sit. Molly will be bringing out the food any minute now.” And he turned and led the way.

Draco sat at the table across from a glowering Ron and Harry sat across from Hermione. Draco turned to face her and opened his mouth to ask her something when food bloomed on the plates and Molly hurried out from the kitchen.

“Go on!” She called. “Dig in!” And she took her seat next to her husband.

Draco stared at the food in front of him, reminded of the Hogwarts meals. He reached for some things he recognized, some things he didn’t, but didn’t pile his plate full like Harry and Ron did. He picked at his food for a moment before he sighed and set his fork down. “Gr- Hermione,” He started, pleased to see her drop her fork in surprise, “I’m sorry.” Then he started to eat. He could practically feel the approval radiating off of Harry next to him and he ate in smug silence.

The dinner passed mostly without incident. There were a few “You’re too skinny, eat up dear”s from Molly and a few muttered grumbles from Ron, but the night went by quite well, Draco thought. 

After everyone had eaten their fill, Draco and Harry stood and made their farewells. Harry led him outside the wards and beamed at him. “Thank you.”

Draco buffed his fingernails on his robe and looked at Harry through his lashes, “Oh, it was nothing,” He said in the _poshest_ voice he could pull off.

Harry rolled his eyes and reached down and pulled both of Draco’s hands into his. Draco’s heart skipped a beat and he swallowed. “I mean it, Draco. Thank you. They’re the only family I have left.”

Draco could only nod, and then there was a pair of cool lips pressed to his and they pulled away far too soon and left Draco feeling far too _hungry_. He pulled his hands away to touch his lips with his fingers, then he grinned broadly and pulled Harry into a hug. “Owl me?” He whispered.

Harry nodded.

Draco beamed again and stepped back before he disappeared with the _crack_ of apparition. As he arrived at the manor, he staggered a bit as he went through the wards and he moved into the solar to tell his mother about his night. As he made it through the doorway, however, he recoiled and covered his eyes from the scene that assaulted them. His mother had lain reclined on a divan and the familiar form of Severus Snape loomed over her, his hands in her hair, kissing her quite enthusiastically. “Mother!” 

He heard her tinkling laughter and then, "What? I had the divorce finalized dear, and he _is_ your Godfather.”

“Not the point!” Draco yelled, backing away, his eyes still covered. “A warning would have been lovely. Then I wouldn’t have had to see my _mother_ snogging my _godfather_ and could have told you about my date. That’s it! I’m going upstairs!” He retreated further, taking the stairs two at the time as the mocking laughter of Severus and his mother echoing after him.

\-------

“Draco, darling.” Pansy reclined in the seat she was in and stared up at the ceiling. “Draco,”

“Yes, that _is_ my name.” Draco smirked.

“Stop that,” She swatted at his leg and then sat up to tare at him, chin in her hands. “You’re telling me that you’re dating Potter? And the werewolf hasn’t killed you yet for sullying their precious boy who lived?”

Draco pasted on a patented Malfoy Smirk™ and buffed his nails. “Why yes, yes I am, and I haven’t seen Remus yet. I suppose that’s Harry’s next step.”

Pansy swatted his knee again, “Details, Draco darling! I need details! You won’t be so cruel as to let me only get second hand gossip, will you? You _know_ I need to be leader of the pack with news this big!”

“How’s the snogging?” Blaise asked from his spot on a divan beside Theo.

“Why does everyone want to know that?! A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” Draco sniffed haughtily.

“That’s because there hasn’t been any snogging.” Theo said in a stage whisper to Blaise.

“Shut it, Nott!” DRaco turned red.

“Draco dear, whyever not?” Pansy asked.

“We just started dating two days ago!” Draco threw up his arms in exasperation. “We had dinner with his Weasleys and I came to see you today.”

Pansy wrinkled her nose at the mention of the Weasleys but shrugged. “Times are changing.”

“They shouldn’t be.”

Draco looked up to see Pansy’s mother gliding through the parlor.

“Draco, how _could_ you do something so _vile_ to your mother? A man, and not just a man but a half-blood besides.” She sneered at him. “You obviously like women as well, why couldn’t just get married to my Pansy dear like your father and I had planned and given us a few heirs before you took a _discreet_ lover?”

Draco smiled sweetly at her, “Because, Lady Parkinson, the times are changing as Pansy said. I love her only as one of my dearest friends. Besides,” he shrugged, “Mother is the one who encouraged me on this course of action.”

“Friends,” She muttered, “The only people you should have close to you like this is allies. And your mother should know better. She grew up in these circles as well as I did.”

Pansy laughed outright at that, “Mother,” She giggled, “If you think I would betray Draco any more because we are friends rather than allies, then you have misunderstood the way friendships work.”

Lady Parkinson narrowed her eyes at her daughter before she turned her nose up and swept from the room muttering something under her breath.

Theo shook his head. “I’m so glad that I don’t have to deal with that nonsense.”

“You might not have to,” Blaise spoke up, “But my mother is expecting it of me as well.”

Draco turned a quizzical expression on him, “Your mother. The infamous Black Widow? The woman that’s had more husbands than house elves?”

“Oh she’s not _that_ bad.” Blaise scoffed. “And only three of her five husbands have died.”

“That’s statistically too high for me, mate.” Theo shook his head. “Your mother is a menace. Are you sure she doesn’t want you to follow in her footsteps?”

Blaise sighed mournfully, “Pansy, help me, darling. I’m beset by fiends! You _will_ protect me, won’t you?”

Pansy smirked, “Not on your life, dear Blaise. Why would I ruin the best source of entertainment for the moment?”

“Betrayed!” Blaise clutched at his chest and Draco threw a lounge pillow at him.

Pansy rolled her eyes before she turned back to Draco, “So.” She said, eyes glittering with interest, “Why Potter?”

Draco leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling. “This isn’t something that started recently. Maybe two years after working with him as his partner?” He mused.

“Why did they do that to you in the first place?” Blaise asked.

“At first, I thought it was punishment,” Draco replied. “Put Malfoy with his hated enemy from school and watch what happens. And of course there if the fact that all cases that involve him end up out of control for some reason.” 

“But…” Theo prompted.

“But as we finished training and took on more missions, it became apparent to me that Kingsley put us together for my protection.” Draco sighed, “HArry kept me safe from not only the people we went after, but also the other Aurors.”

Pansy gasped.

“Yes,” Draco rubbed his forehead, “There were several times during practices that the curses flung my way came from several different opponents, though it be a one on one practice.” Draco smiled, “HArry, though… Harry protected me. I eventually learned to defend myself against more than one attacker, and he made an announcement shortly after that, that anyone wishing to fight me, could fight him first.” He laughed at their stunned faces, “And the man has more power in his pinky than you or I could ever dream of.”

“But he’s so _scrawny_ , Draco. How are you even attracted to him?” Pansy pouted.

“He’s not too scrawny anymore, Pans.” Draco leaned forward, “He’s all muscle now, instead of skin and bone like he used to be. So am I, for that matter.” He prodded his middle, “Either way, you’ve seen his face, yes?”

“Of course I have. Features that are half proper for a wizard of british descent and half… Indian.” She grimaced.

Draco sighed and side-eyed her, “You’re letting your mother talk again.”

She frowned. “I was, wasn’t I? Sorry, dear.” Then she looked over at Blaise, “Sorry Blaise. I know your father was from India.” Then she stuck her tongue out when all Blaise did was shrug.

“All is forgiven.” Draco said magnanimously. “I must tell you, his eyes are his most striking feature, and I swear, when you’re right up close to them, they swallow you whole.”

There was silence for a few moments before, “I thought you hadn’t kissed him yet, don’t hold out on me Draco!” Pansy flared.

Draco just laughed.

\------

Three weeks later Draco and Narcissa were welcomed into the Burrow with a great many hugs from Molly. Draco smiled at the family before Molly drew Narcissa off to the kitchen for a hushed conversation that made Draco very worried for some reason.

Ron watched the two of them go with a pained expression before he clapped Draco on the back, “Well. That’s back luck.”

Draco blinked at him.

Ron gestured to the two women talking and smiling, “Looks like you’re a dead man now, mate.”

“What do you mean by that?” Draco frowned at him.

Ron just laughed and clapped him on the back again before moving off to mingle with the rest of his family.

Draco moved up to Harry and hissed in his ear, “What did he mean by that?”

“What did who mean by what?” Harry slipped his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled him in for a short kiss.

Draco hmmed into the kiss before he responded. “Ron. He gestured at our mothers talking and said I was a dead man.” 

“He’s right. Those women are going to plot together and we’re both going to be dead men. Might as well enjoy ourselves while we still can,” he sighed dramatically and pulled Draco in for a deeper kiss.

Draco had never believed in the ridiculous romantic notion that kissing someone caused one to stop paying attention to the world about them. Every environment was a hostile one, and as such, you could never stop paying attention.

And then he kissed Harry.

The world did not disappear precisely, but it did become unimportant and the conversation around him died to a low, background buzz. He hummed into Harry’s mouth, concentrating on the press of cool, chapped lips against his and the feel of Harry’s tongue against his own. He tasted tea and something vaguely sweet, and he frowned before he plundered Harry’s mouth to figure out what that elusive taste was. The frown turned into a smile when Harry made a pleased noise and pulled him closer.

When he pulled back, he eyed Harry with a grin, “You snuck one of Molly’s biscuits, didn’t you?”

Harry ducked his head before he started laughing. That was when Draco became aware that the entire room of people was now _staring_ at the two of them, including their mothers, and his face burned. “I will not apologise.”

“I wasn’t thinking you would.” Harry pulled him into a one armed hug and nuzzled his ear, “Yes,” He whispered, “I did steal one of Molly’s biscuits and I’ll make it worth your while if you don’t tell her.”

“You are far sneakier than I gave you credit for, Potter.” Draco stated in his haughtiest tone. “Deal.”

“Oh but didn’t you know,” one twin flung his arms around Draco’s neck.

“Our dear Harry was to be srted into Slytherin” The other one did the same to Harry.

“But someone,”

“A git,”

“Yes a git, convinced Harry,”

“That Slytherin was full of evil and rude people,”

“Oh my yes,” he leered, “Someone,”

“Who shall remain unnamed,”

“But is very blonde, brother.”

“Oh yes, quite blonde. This blond someone did not give a very good first impression,”

“Of the Slytherin house at all.”

Draco laughed, “I was kind of a prat, wasn’t I?”

“More than kind of,” Harry laughed with him.

The twins saluted them before slipping off to create havoc among the other guests.

“How long do you think it is socially acceptable for us to stand out here before we start heading for the tables?” Harry murmured.

“Oh,” Draco turned wide eyes on him, “At least another hour or so. You musn’t rush socialization, dear one.” Then he breezed by Harry over to where Tonks was fussing with Teddy. “Hello, cousin.”

She looked up at him, “Oh. I was wondering when Harry would get around to bringing you over with us.” She shifted Teddy to her hip despite protests. “You treating him all right?” Her hair turned a grey color.

“He treats me just fine, Tonks.” Harry said from over Draco’s shoulder.

“He’d better,” Remus said from where he was tickling his now carmine red-headed child. Teddy protested through several different shades of red, before his hair turned a sullen blue and he sniffled.

Draco sighed, “And here I thought I’d gotten over the threatening part of dating you.”

“There will always be people looking out for me,” Harry kissed his cheek. “Come on, let’s go help Molly set up the tables.”

\-----------

Draco luxuriated in the silk sheets that he’d bought for their two year dating anniversary before he rolled over to throw his feet off the bed. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled on his work robes. “Ugh, Potter. Why did I have to make the decision to work for a living?”

Harry laughed from the loo where he was trying to tame his hair. “Because you felt you had something to prove, love.”

“Yes, but I didn’t have anything now,” He pointed out, “I could quit.”

“You could, yes, but then who would protect me?”

Draco stared at the wall with a sigh, “You’re right. You’re hopeless without me.” He heard Harry coming towards the bed and stood up, moving around the foot to feel his heart nearly stop. “H-Harry?”

Harry knelt on the floor, an open ring box in his hand. “When I saw the mirror, I saw two shadowy shapes next to me. One about your size and the other one the size of a child. I used to see my parents, but it seemed like my need for family had changed.” He swallowed, “Draco Malfoy. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband and giving me a family?”

Draco smirked and pulled Harry to his feet. “As long as you don’t expect me to get pregnant. What do you think, Potter?” He said and then pulled Harry into a searing kiss.


End file.
